Angelina comes lately
by AngelinaLovegood
Summary: Seit die Zwillinge Hogwarts verließen, hat Fred kein einziges Mal von Angelina gehört; was ihm zu schaffen macht.
1. Waiting for

_Autor: AngelinaLovegood_  
_Titel: Angelina comes lately_  
_Genre: Romantik_  
_Rating: PG_  
_Pairing: Fred/Angelina_

_Inhalt: Fred ist nun schon seit längerer Zeit in seinem Laden tätig und hat kein einziges Mal von Angelina gehört…_

_A/N: Ich hab mich mal ein bisschen an Freds Perspektive versucht. Bitte nicht schlagen, nur Drohmails ;)_

* * *

Das konnte nicht möglich sein. 

Fred Weasley stand in seinem Laden, auch Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze genannt, und blätterte hektisch in seinem Planer herum.

Er hatte diesen Planer nie wirklich gebraucht, da er es nicht mochte, sich selbst vorzuschreiben zu müssen, wann er was zu erledigen hatte. Doch jetzt erwies sich eben dieser Planer als recht nützlich. Er hatte sich darin markiert, wann die Ferien in Hogwarts begannen.

Das war für ihn längst nicht mehr wichtig, aber…

„Was ist los, Bruderherz?" George kam aus dem Lager und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

Erschrocken drehte Fred sich um. „Nichts, niemand", faselte er.

„Du bist heute echt durch den Wind. Hast du den Bestellschein schon ausgefüllt?" Georges Blick wanderte über die Tischfläche.

„Bestellschein… bin gerade dabei." Fred zückte unweigerlich eine Feder und beugte sich über das Pergament.

„Ähm, Fred…" begann George.

„Was ist?", er tat konzentriert.

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber das ist die Vorratsliste."

Fred sah auf das Pergament unter sich. Und wirklich, er hatte sich das falsche Pergament genommen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, schob er Feder und Pergament beiseite: „Ich brauche eine Pause."

George runzelte nachdenklich mit der Stirn: „Morgen macht Angelina ihren Abschluss. Liegt es daran?"

Fred brummte, stand auf und wollte im Lager verschwinden, doch George hielt ihn am Ärmel fest: „Was ist mit dem Bestellschein?"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich eine Pause brauche. Ich erledige das später. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht konzentrieren", er zögerte kurz, „das muss am Schlafmangel liegen."

„So? Wer raubt dir denn bitte den Schlaf?", George hob die Augenbrauen.

„Die Arbeit, Bruderherz, die Arbeit!", gab Fred bissig zurück, machte sich los und ging in das Lager. Dort setzte er sich zwischen die Kartons und starrte ins Leere.

Es konnte wirklich nicht sein.

Er musste einfach über sie nachdenken. Er hatte ihr geschrieben. Seiner Freundin. Angelina.

Und Angelina kam Morgen wieder nach Hause. Doch sie hatte an ihren freien Tagen weder besucht, noch überhaupt auf seine Briefe geantwortet.

Er biss auf seiner Lippe herum und überlegte. Vielleicht war sie ganz einfach im Stress, hatte wenig Zeit und freute sich erstmal auf ihr Heim.

Aber sie hätte doch wenigstens schnell eine Nachricht schreiben können.

Zugegeben, als er von Hogwarts weg war, hatte er auch nicht gleich am nächsten Tag geschrieben, und doch hatte er sich beeilt, an sie gedacht…

Er hörte, wie von draußen Kunden hereinkamen, doch er ignorierte sie, George war ja da.

Unaufhörlich wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Angelina. Er vermisste sie schrecklich.

Sie war doch immer seine Angel gewesen. Seine Angel, an der man so wunderbar neue Produkte austesten konnte. Seine Angel, mit der er auch mal ernst war.

Seine Angel, die er so sehr brauchte, wie seinen Bruder.

In diesem Moment kam besagter Bruder herein und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Mal ehrlich, du benimmst dich schon den ganzen Tag so komisch, irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir."

Fred sah auf: „Ich bin mitten in der Entwicklung der Knallkaugummis."

„Du lügst!" stellte George folgerichtig fest und als Fred nichts sagte, fuhr er fort: „Es hat doch was mit Angelina zu tun."

„Mhm…"

„Liege ich richtig?"

Fred schwieg eine lange Weile. Eigentlich wollte er nicht darüber reden, doch George wusste eh worum es ging, sie waren nicht umsonst Zwillinge. Sie wussten voneinander immer, was los war. Dies erwies sich zwar nicht immer als vorteilhaft, aber das war die Gabe von Zwillingen.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Sie hat sich kein einziges Mal gemeldet!" begann Fred schließlich.

George lehnte sich nachdenklich an die Wand.

„Vielleicht ist sie ja beschäftigt."

„So beschäftigt, dass sie es nicht mal schafft, mir wenigstens ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben?"

„Es waren doch die Abschlussprüfungen. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn das alle ein wenig in Stress versetzt hätte. Außerdem ist sie dieses Jahr noch Quidditch Kapitän!"

Das war ein Argument. Doch Fred verließ dieses schwere Gefühl nicht.

Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht gemischt mit Trauer.

Sein Bruder schien ihm das anzusehen und doch ein wenig überfordert zu sein, denn in solche Situationen gerieten die Zwillinge eher selten.

„Morgen holt Mum Ginny und Ron vom Bahnhof ab. Du solltest mitgehen." Murmelte George.

„Und wofür? Damit ich der ganzen Welt zeigen kann, dass ich Angelina Johnson hinterherlaufe?" murrte Fred.

„Du musst ihr ja nicht gleich um den Hals fallen. Aber eine Erklärung kannst du schon verlangen!"

Fred schwieg daraufhin erneut. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mitgehen, Angelina zur Rede stellen.

Er zog die Stirn kraus. Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht? War es, weil er ein paar Tage gebraucht hatte, um den ersten Brief zu schreiben?

Oder war sie sogar froh gewesen, als er gegangen war? All die Tränen nur gespielt; hinter dem Rücken gekreuzte Finger…

„Such die Schuld nicht bei dir." Unterbrach George die Stille und nickte raus, „da sind Kunden."

Nur schwerfällig erhob Fred sich und ging mit George nach vorn in den Laden. Den Alltag weiterspielen:

„Willkommen, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"


	2. Together

Hallo ihr lieben!

Ich weiß nicht, ob euch bewusst war, dass es eine Fortsetzung geben sollte. Egal, freut euch einfach :gg:

Nina: Ich bin dabei, meine Kriese gegen mich selbst zu überfinden ;)

* * *

Am nächsten Tag sah es kein Stück besser aus.

Fred und George hatten sich hinten in ihren Lager- und Erfinderraum zurückgezogen und saßen über ein paar Pergamenten. Es war sowieso noch zu früh, um den Laden zu öffnen.

„Wir sollten verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen herstellen." Grübelte George

„Mhm…" stimmte Fred nachdenklich zu.

„Wie wäre es mit Erdbeere, Schokolade, Karamell und Mohn?"

Fred seufzte tief: „Kein Karamell."

„Wieso nicht?"

Ein erneutes Seufzen: „Angelina… mag kein Karamell."

George fiel die Feder aus der Hand: „Bitte was?"  
"Hmm…?" Fred sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du bist total neben der Spur." George schüttelte den Kopf, „geh nach Hause, ich kann dich echt nicht gebrauchen."

„Aber Mum fährt erst nachher los zum Bahnhof."

„Bitte, aber nerv lieber sie, als mich. Das ist nicht gerade förderlich fürs Geschäft."

Das sah Fred ein. Er stand auf und wanderte ein paar Minuten im Geschäft herum.

„Wo ist meine Jacke?" fragte er schließlich.

„Neben dir." George verdrehte die Augen.

Als Fred Zuhause die Tür öffnete, schlug ihm ein süßlich-herber Geruch entgegen. Mrs. Weasley schien das Mittagessen schon vorzubereiten.

„Muuum?" rief Fred, während es sich die Schuhe auszog, „Ich bin Zuhause!"

Ihr Kopf erschien in der Küchentür: „Jetzt schon? Was ist los?"

„Nichts, ähm…" er überlegte einen Moment. „Wir haben heute kaum Arbeit."

Mrs. Weasleys Kopf verschwand wieder, doch sie sagte noch: „Gut, wenn du schon da bist, hol mir doch bitte die Kartoffeln aus dem Keller!"

Fred machte einen Abstecher in den Keller, brachte die Kartoffeln mit in die Küche und setzte sich dort.

„Wann fahren wir los?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

Mrs. Weasley legte den Kopf schief: „Das kann noch ein, zwei Stündchen dauern, ich weiß gerade nicht genau."

Sie belegte die Kartoffeln mit einem Zauber, so dass sie sich von selbst schälten und setzte sich zu ihrem Sohn: „Hast du Durst?"

„Danke Mum, ich kann mir auch selber was nehmen."

Schon wenig später kam auch Mr. Weasley nach Hause, begrüßte seine Frau, naschte von dem Essen und verkündete dann, dass das neue Auto schon startklar wäre.

Fred sprang auf, zog sich seine Jacke an und schlidderte noch schnell am Spiegel vorbei.

Mr. Weasley sah ihm verwirrt an, doch seine Frau klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter und lächelte gütig.

Während der ganzen Autofahrt sagte Fred nichts. Er starrte aus dem Fenster und hörte seinen Eltern nicht zu.

Als sie ankamen, lief er vor, den Bahnhof hinein und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass der Zug noch nicht da war. Er ging zurück und fragte leicht nervös: „Mum? Dad? Der Zug ist noch nicht da."

Mr. Weasley lachte, legte ihm die Hand auf den Kopf, so wie er es früher immer gemacht hatte und sagte: „Kein Wunder, Fred, wir sind ein paar Minuten zu früh. Wie alt warst du gleich?"

Fred seufzte aus. Sein Dad hatte Recht, er sollte sich beruhigen. Außerdem wollte er Angelina zur Rede stellen. Da sollte er vielleicht nicht mit so überschwänglicher Freude auf sie zu kommen. Oder?

Die Minuten schienen sich auf Stunden hinzuziehen, bis sie endlich Gleis 9 ¾ betreten konnten. Freds Blick schweifte über den Zug, er sah viele Schüler, die er flüchtig kannte. Dann erkannte er zwei Rotschöpfe. Ginny und Ron kamen geradewegs auf sie zu, aber Angelina hatte er noch nicht gesehen.

Seine Geschwister ließen die Koffer neben sich fallen, umarmten ihre Eltern und sahen dann auf zu Fred.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Ron.

Ginny sah ihn verärgert an.

„Nichts, ich stehe hier gerne rum." Gab er zur Antwort und sah Ginny verwirrt an.

„Idiot" murmelte sie und wandte sich ab.

Fred blinzelte zweimal. Er verstand seine Schwester nicht.

Aber darum konnte er sich gerade keine weiteren Gedanken machen. Suchend reckte er den Hals, sah zu den Abteilen im Zug.

Er sah einen Haarschopf, nur ganz kurz, am Fenster, doch er war sich sicher, dass das Angelina sein musste. Aufgeregt drängelte er sich weiter nach vorne, sie musste gleich heraus kommen. Und wirklich, sie kam heraus, ihren Koffer hinter sich her schleppend.

Fred gab es ungern zu, aber sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, überhaupt schien sie ihre Ausstrahlung hinter einem gebrochenen Gesichtsausdruck zu verstecken. Als sie auf sah, entdeckte sie ihn, schien ungläubig und wurde von einem der hinteren angerempelt, sodass sie ein Stück nach vorn stolperte. Freds spürte sein Herz einen Moment lang nicht mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er musste auf sie zu gehen und sie in die Arme schließen. Und er tat es. Ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Sein Plan war den Bach hinunter gelaufen, aber das störte ihn herzlich wenig, denn er konnte sie endlich wieder in die Arme schließen.

Angelina rührte sich nicht. Nach einer Weile hörte er ein heiseres: „…Fred"

Erst dann sah er sie wieder an.

„Angelina, ich… du…" er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen wollte.

Die Angesprochene sah auf den Boden, sagte nichts.

„Warum hast du nicht geschrieben?" brachte er schließlich herauf.

Sofort sah Angelina wieder auf, verwirrt, unsicher.

„Warum hast _du_ nicht geschrieben?" flüsterte sie.

Fred sah sie fragend an: „Angie, ich… ich hab dir geschrieben. Drei Mal."

Er lockerte die Umarmung ein wenig.

„Hast du nicht." Widersprach sie.

„Ich hab dir geschrieben. Ehrlich." Er sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Aber" sie zögerte, „es ist nichts angekommen."

„Was soll das heißen? Hast du deswegen nicht geschrieben?"

Langsam fassten die beiden sich.

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf: „Alicia… und Ginny, sie haben gesagt,… wenn du nicht schreibst, dann soll ich auch nicht schreiben."

Schuldbewusst wandte sie den Blick ab.

Fred ballte eine Faust: „Das war Umbridge. Sie hat mit Sicherheit überprüfen lassen, was für Briefe ins Schloss kommen. Das würde ich ihr zutrauen!"

„Also war das alles... alles ein..."

„Missverständnis" beendete er ihren Satz.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst." Flüsterten sie einander zu.

Angelina biss sich auf die Lippe, schien krampfhaft zu versuchen, die Tränen zu unterdrücken und lehnte sich schließlich an Fred.

Der schloss sie wieder fest in die Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht einen Moment in ihrem Haar. Endlich wieder beisammen.

Nach schier einer Ewigkeit sahen sich die beiden erneut an.

„Fred, es tut mir-." Fred legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Nicht doch, ich wollte nicht-." Gleich nahm er den Finger wieder herunter.

„Wir haben beide-." Flüsterte sie, kam seinem Gesicht näher.

„Schhht…"

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem sanften Kuss.

„Ich werde dich nicht wieder alleine lassen."

Freds griff nach Angelinas Hand und nahm ihr den Koffer ab.

„Und ich werde nicht wieder daran zweifeln, dass du es tust."

Sie drückte seine Hand leicht, was er erwiderte und dann gingen sie zurück zu seiner Familie. Auf Angelinas Eltern warten. Und auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft.


End file.
